Winx Club - Episode 322
The Crystal Labyrinth (The Labyrinth of Crystal in the Italian version) is the twenty-second episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary In order to obtain the Water Stars that can defeat Valtor, Stella, Musa, and Tecna must find their way through a maze with obstacles testing their commitment to possess the Stars. Tecna goes first she has to choose either a door of numbers and other things but in the second door there are some nice happy memories but if she wants the waterstars she has to choose the one with numbers and give up emotion. Stella's turn comes up there are two other door's again there is a door of Stella's beautiful face and there is a door that shows another face but that face is terrible and she wants the waterstars she will have to give up her face. Musa is the last to go. there are the last two door's there is the Exit but there is something that Musa LOVES more than anything in the world, her mother. she choses to get the water stars and her mother tells her that she is very proud of Musa. Major Events *Riven and Ophir fight over Musa. *Riven and Musa reconcile. *The Winx enter the Crystal Labyrinth. *The Winx meet the Eldest Fairy. *Stella chooses the mission over her looks. *Tecna chooses logic over emotion. *Musa chooses the mission over her mother, but her mother tells her she is proud of her. *The Winx get their best traits back and they obtain the Water Stars. *The Winx now have the weapon that can defeat Valtor. Debuts *Arcadia, The Eldest Fairy Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Ophir *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Valtor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Arcadia Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Specialists Trivia *At the end of the episode Bloom mistakenly said Layla when it was Musa, Tecna, and Stella that went into the maze not Layla. *Bloom was part of the convergence with the other Winx girls at the end. This is an error because she lost her powers due to the Crow Dust Icy used on Bloom. It could just be possible that the effects were temporary because Bloom had her powers back later during the convergence. *Stormy's glove dissappears in several scenes. Also her hand turns maroon in several scenes Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline - Bloom *Christina Rodriguez - Stella *Kerry Williams - Flora *Dan Green - Sky *Frank Frankson - Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas - Riven *Lisa Ortiz - Musa, Icy, Digit, Matlin (Musa's mom) *Vashty Mompoint - Layla *Sean Schemmel - Baltor *Caren Manuel - Darcy *Suzy Myers - Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus - Timmy *Rebecca Soler - Tecna Nick Voice Cast Quotes "Wanna tell that to my boyfriend when he sees this mug?" - Stella, with her face all ugly "Luck will have no bearing." - Tecna, without her emotions. "And for you, Musa, I can't give you back your mother, but I do know that she'll always live inside of you." - Arcadia, to Musa -''' Matlin''': Hi Musa. - Musa: Is that really you? - Matlin: Yes honey, you grew up so beautifully. - Musa: Thanks. It was amazing to see you again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon